1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to rotary cutters. More particularly, this invention pertains to hydraulically-powered concrete cutters that attach to skid steers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard materials, such as concrete pavement, asphalt, wood, aluminum, and other metals, are often cut with large, hydraulically-powered blades that are attached to skid steers.
During the cutting process water is constantly applied to the blade to prevent overheating, control dust, and assist in clearing out the cutting area. The resulting water, debris, and mud often spatters across the front of the skid steer, blocking vision and putting the operator in danger. The hazard from debris also makes it virtually impossible for an operator to effectively cut a raised surface such as a concrete pipe, or a vertical surface such as a wall.
A recent skid steer attachment for cutting slabs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,259,849 by Hilsgen et al. Hilsgen discloses a slab cutter with a boom attached to a skid steer. A trolley with a cutting blade is attached to the underside of the boom. The boom includes front feet that rest on the ground during use. When the boom feet rest on the ground, the trolley blade cuts a straight line in the slab along the length of the boom. The entire boom is then lifted, moved forward, and placed down for the next cutting line.
Another recent slab-cutting device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 9,039,098 by Fanslow. Fanslow discloses a platform affixed to a skid steer. A vertical column attaches a cutting blade to the platform, directly below the platform. The operator is able to move the blade side to side, up and down, or rotate the blade about a vertical axis.
The Hilsgen and Fanslow skid steer attachments may be appropriate for cutting pavement under certain circumstances but do not fully address many of the collateral concerns related to cutting hard surfaces. For example, Hilsgen does not cut a line of uniform depth if there is an uneven cutting surface between the skid steer and the front of the boom. Likewise, the depth of Fanslow's cut line is directly dependent upon the ground surface gradient at the skid steer front wheels, which are not near Fanslow's blade. Fanslow's blade depth can be adjusted, but only by interrupting the cutting process and manually adjusting the blade stop by loosening and re-tightening the bolts. As another collateral issue, Hilsgen's cutter requires that cutting be done in discrete intervals, by cutting a line, lifting the entire boom and setting down in a new section, and starting the cutting process again. Another limitation of both Fanslow and Hilsgen is that their devices have limited ability to cut a vertical structure or an irregular structure such as a pipe. Another limitation of both Fanslow and Hilsgen is that their devices offer no safe method for the user to climb into the front entrance of a skid steer.